Events
Events are special sets of levels in SEGA Heroes that have different requirements, varying from using characters with a certain trait to competing to get the highest number of trophies. Types of Events Adventure: 'Players and Guilds compete to collect the most amount of trophies on a leaderboard, rankings varying depending on the Event. The higher amount of trophies a player or Guild has by the end of the event, the higher the rewards they receive. Rewards range from Gold, Reagents, Spirit StonesSpirit Stones, or shards for Heroes. '''Legendary: '''The player uses a team of certain Heroes with specific traits to collect shards of a Legendary Hero, as well as the Gold required to rank them up. Most Heroes needed for a Legendary Event are Heroes from the same franchise as the featured Legendary Hero. (i.e: ''Legendary: Baby ''requires the player to bring AiAi, GonGon, and MeeMee, as they share the same franchise as Baby.) '''Team Up: '''The team that the player uses requires Heroes of 2 certain skill types, as well as a specific color. Rewards for Team Up Events include the Reagents of a Hero color that doesn't require a certain skill type to be used, Skill Stones, and Gold. (i.e: ''Team Up: Tank & Barrage, requires the player to bring a Blue and Green Hero classified as a Tank or Barrage type, and rewards Red Reagents.) 'Unite: '''The player uses a team of Heroes with at least 1 of 2 character traits and fight 4 Hero Clones or Bosses of a specific franchise. Rewards for Unite Events are Spirit Stones, Skill Stones, and Gold. (i.e: ''Unite: Step Up requires the player to bring a team of Cheerful and Bold Heroes, and has the player fight Clones of Heroes from the Super Monkey Ball franchise.) 'Wanted Poster: '''The player brings a team of any 4 Heroes and fight through 6 waves of enemies, with the last wave having a specific Hero Clone for them to fight. Rewards for Wanted Poster Events are Spirit Stones, Skill Stones, and Gold. (i.e: ''Wanted Poster: Joe Musashi has the player fight a Clone of Joe Musashi in the last wave.) '''Hunt: The player brings a team of any 4 Heroes and fight enemies that share a specific Hero color. Rewards for Hunt Events are Reagents of the color the enemies fought were. (i.e: Hunt: Red Skill Reagents has the player fight enemies that are the color Red, and rewards Red Reagents.) Epic: 'The player brings a team of any 4 Epic Heroes and fight enemies of a specific Hero color. Rewards for Epic Events are Tier 2 Reagents of the color the enemies fought were. (i.e: ''Epic: Red Tier 2 Reagents requires a team of 4 Epic Heroes, has the player fight enemies that are the color Red, and rewards Tier 2 Red Reagents.) '''Gold Rush: '''The team that the player uses requires 1 Yellow Controller Hero and 1 Blue Controller Hero. There is only 1 Gold Rush Event that occurs on Thursdays and Sundays. The player is granted Mr. X Shards for the first clear of a stage, and the lootable reward is Gold. '''XP Rush: '''The team that the player uses requires 1 Yellow and Green Barrage Hero. There is only 1 XP Rush Event that occurs each Saturday. The player is granted Shadow Shards for the first clear of a stage, and the lootable reward is XP. '''Heroic: '''The player brings a team of 3 Heroes of their choice along with a Hero mentioned in the name of the event (i.e: ''Heroic: Rolf ''requires the player to bring Rolf in their team.). It consists of 11 Stages, with the first allowing the player to choose all 4 Heroes freely. The second stage requires the character mentioned, while all other stages require the specific Hero and other 3 Heroes at increasing Star Ranks. ''(This Event is currently rendered obsolete.)'' 'Seek: '''The player brings a team of 1 Legendary Hero of a specific color, along with 3 Epic Heroes from either the Campaign or the Beyondering. Similarly to Hunt Events, Seek Events have the player fight enemies of a specific Hero color. Seek Events reward Spirit Stones, Skill Stones, and Tier 2 Reagents of the color the enemies fought were. (i.e: ''Seek: Rare Red Skill Reagents requires a team of 1 Red Legendary Hero and 3 Epic Beyondering Heroes, has the player fight enemies that are the color Red, and rewards Tier 2 Red Reagents.) ''(This Event is currently rendered obsolete.)'' Playground Events Playground Events are Events that would occur daily and have three types, Playground: Power, Playground: Strength, ''and ''Playground: Speed. The player brings a team of any 4 Heroes and go through 8 stages, each stage having a different challenge for the player to complete. Playground Events are unique, in that they reward different amounts of Gold depending on how many Stars you gain once completing a Stage, and that the health of the enemies you fight vary depending on the strength of the Heroes the player brings. ''(This Event is currently rendered obsolete.)' Category:Game modes